Friends In My Heart
by Royal Kenya
Summary: Young Link is always a happy smasher. But when he thinks about his loved ones who have passed on, his heart becomes cold. He wants to forget them, but he knows it's his fault they're gone. Can his friends bring the cheerful smasher back?


_Hi guys. I wrote this one shot a while ago. There isn't really any specific reason for it except my own. One of my friends, always felt so miserable because she lost two very important people in her life. So...I wrote a story, based off her feelings. Now what happens in this, isn't what happened to her family. It's just simply made by me. I just had the urge to write something like this after what she told me. So...it's not going to be a romance by the way. I know...shocking huh? But i can do other genres I think. Except this is the first time someone used Friendship/Family genre in this section! So yay me! _

_The story actually goes with this Kingdom Hearts song I love called, **"Friends in My Heart" **There aren't any words to the song, but it's beautiful piano music! __ Anyway I hope it's likeable and any mistakes...please feel free to tell._

_Enjoy! (I hope!)_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Friends in My Heart**_

_Why did they do these things? Is it to torment me? _

Those thoughts swirled around in Young Link's head. The young green clad warrior was sitting alone in the darkness of his own room. He sat with his knees huddled close to his body, head hidden under his crossed arms, and his soft aquamarine eyes shut tightly. He didn't want to hear about it, he didn't want to see it and he didn't even want to think about it. He just wanted to clear his head.

He was the unlucky chosen one. How unfortunate he was. To be one of the only smashers without a family.

Young Link sniffed the cold air, when "family" came to his mind again. He shook his blonde head, punched his fists lightly against his head. _Get out! I hate this. When small things like this get to me, I just want to punch myself! This has to be the stupidest idea Master Hand has ever come up with._

Young Link still remembered yesterday so clearly. The young smasher had come down with such an enthusiastic attitude. He was ready to spend time with his friends, ready for some training, and ready to melee. The day was going just as he planned, until Master Hand came to interrupt him and his friends the Ice Climbers and Ness. He had asked all three of them, to follow him for a meeting. At first the little hero, thought perhaps they had gotten in trouble once again. But he wasn't so right after all.

His friends did not return, until much later that day. But Young Link had been attentive enough to notice in the cafeteria, many other smashers were missing too. Perhaps at the same meeting as his friends? But he gave no interest, in trying to figure out what everyone else was up to. When Popo, Nana, and Ness had came over to his table with grins as bright as the sun, Young Link smiled himself as he childish curiosity grew. He knew it just had to be some big news.

He didn't wait a second in asking what happened? But thinking on it now, Young Link had wished he never asked at all. His friends announced Master's Hands grand surprise. He was inviting all the smasher's families over for one day at the mansion. It was going to be Super Smash Family Melee. How quick that interested grin, fell from Young Link's face. It formed from happy to disappointment.

_How could Master Hand decide to do such a thing? I mean every time the sun rises, Master Hand makes unfair choices. But…this just takes it to a whole new level. He didn't even think about everyone else. I'm no one special, but there are others too without family. _Young Link pondered to himself. But the others didn't seem affected by the announcement, like he did.

Young Link gave up on trying to escape the truth and flopped back down on his bed. His small legs and arms sprawled out as far they could. It just wasn't fair. The Hylian knew he had parents. The Deku Tree had mentioned how his father was apart of a battle, dying to protect his mother and him. Then,Young Link's mother was trying to save him from danger. She died for the same cause as his father; to protect whom she loved. Young Link knew that was something worth honoring and he was actually proud of them. But still…they weren't here anymore.

Young Link placed a pillow over her face. _And they never will be. I'm sentenced to a "family-less" life._

The door to his room opened, and Young Link's Hylian ears picked up on the sound of shoes hitting his carpet. But he decided to remain silent, hoping for the hopeless wish that whoever walked in, once seeing Young Link, would walk right back out.

"Young Link? What are you doing here in the dark?" Young Link's pillow was taken off his face, to reveal his own face looking back at him. Well... his face, seven years from now. His older counterpart, rightfully named Link, peered at him with concerned aquamarine colored eyes. Young Link had to admit; he was happy to find out that he would still have good looks at the age of seventeen.

"It's only 3:30 in the afternoon, but you have this room looking like it's 3:30 in the morning." He sat down, on the bed making it sink a bit. He was dressed in the same tunic as Young Link. But instead of wearing a black one like Young Link, he was dressed in his red one. "What are you up to?"

Young Link snatched the pillow from Link and placed it back over his head. "Hiding my face until it's the day after today!" He yelled through the pillow. The sound wasn't as strong.

Link removed the pillow, and this time threw it across the room, to prevent Young Link from doing it again. "Why exactly? You still have plenty of daylight." The younger swordsman didn't reply. "Level with me here. What's your problem lil bro?"

Young Link sat up and frowned at Link. He unhappily crossed his arms. "Lil bro? Do you have to call me that?"

Link was taken aback by that question. "What do you mean? I thought you liked it. You're the one who came up with that nickname." Link reminded him. "I was the one who hated "big bro" remember?"

Young Link closed his eyes and nodded. "I know. But now I see it is obviously incorrect and an insult to call each other by those names. We're the same person and not brothers." He explained. "So…I'd like it if we could stop from this day forward."

Link didn't quite get was Young Link was getting at. Or why he was trying to make his logic sound, all scientific. "I'm well aware of that. But I thought it was just a little joke shared between buds." _Did I always pondering about things like that when I was his age?_ Link shrugged at his younger self. "But if that's how you really feel. Fine. I won't call you by that name."

Young Link opened his eyes again. "I'd appreciate it."

Link smiled. "You sure do a lot of thinking. But I'm sure that's not the real reason why you've been sitting in the dark all day." He patted the seat next to him, and Young Link obediently crawled across the bed and sat in thee spot Link assigned him. "Tell me what's up?"

"Um…" Young Link didn't want to seem like a needy child. It was shameful to admit how he really felt about having no family. Besides, he didn't want to upset his older self about it. "Forget it. I think I'm gonna go to my match."

"Wait. Are you sure?" Link, being full of concern, looked into his little friend's eyes. "You can tell me. I promise I won't judge your anything."

Young Link didn't answer at first, but then he smiled and patted Link on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it. I was just caught up in the moment. I'm fine. Let's head down to the stadium.

Link wasn't convinced, but he weakly smiled back. "Alright."

* * *

The Princess of Hyrule, Zelda, gaped at Link. "Hmm… that doesn't sound like Young Link at all. He's usually filled with a lot of things to say." Link had just explained to her what had happened earlier on in his bedroom. The two were sitting in the lounge room, watching the Melee matches from their private room, from the crowd and fans. "I thought it was adorable how you two called each other 'brother' all the time." 

Link chuckled. "It took me a while to get used to it. But I grew attached to it. Anyway, he isn't fooling me. I know something's wrong. We're the same person." Link looked at the TV seeing the next two smashers coming out for their match. It was Young Link first. "If we're so close like brothers, you think he would tell me what's up."

Zelda gently grabbed her friend's hand and squeezed. "Oh Link. Let's put that aside for now. Right now, I bet he would really love it, if we cheered for him. After all…he will be needing it."

Link nodded. "Yes and a lot of it."

* * *

Young Link stepped out onto the stage and the crowds cheered for him. All his normal fans had come to the event, but then there were the new fans. He could see many adults out in the bleachers. In honor of Family Melee, even the crowds brought their whole families out. It only made Young Link's jealousy grow. 

"Are you going to stand around all day boy? Or are you gonna fight?" Young Link turned and glared at his opponent. The holder of the Triforce of Power named Ganondorf, started to cackle, already planning his great victory. "Either way, you're doomed to failure."

"Hmpf!" Young Link couldn't think about the crowd at the moment. He needed to focus on beating Ganondorf to a pulp. This would take all his attention, but he still was thinking about it deep in his heart. "Keep dreaming. You're the one who's gonna be sentenced to failure!"

"You tell him!" Young Link had forgotten about his partner Ness. He grinned at his best friend. "We'll take' em to the cleaners!" he assured Young Link. Though they were fighting Bowser and Ganondorf, Ness gave him an even bigger hope in winning.

"Right!" Young Link smiled. The timer of the clock started to slowly count down.

"3…2…1…GO!"

Young Link didn't waste any time, to get his opponent. He knew that Ness was well aware of him wanting to fight Ganondorf and he would keep Bowser preoccupied. Sure enough Ness and Bowser got into mixed combat. Young Link whipped out his Kokiri sword and charge for the large man.

Ganondorf smirked and ready his fist. Young Link shot his sword out, but missed Ganondorf by a hair. The Gerudo made a move to kick Young Link when he missed, but Young Link flipped back out of the way. The Hylian was familiar with Ganondorf's techniques.

"Nice moves boy. But you can't dodge me forever!" Ganondorf charged at Young Link as he did the same. Ganon's strong fists clashed with Young Link's sword. The battle pressed on for a long time. Both of the opponents were getting equal amounts of hits. There was a moment when Young Link almost won, when Ganondorf fell off the cliff of the Hyrule Temple, but he used his Warlock Grab to get back up, while shocking Young Link on the way.

Young Link fell back, but he stood right back up to catch his breath. He growled in anger as he saw Ganondorf laughing. Ganondorf never had a moment, where he wouldn't be laughing at somebody. "You just can't get rid of me. I am the most powerful being in the universe."

"We'll see about that!" Young Link readied himself to strike again.

"COME ON NESS!"

"NESS! NESS! NESS!"

Young Link lowered his sword and looked back at his partner. Bowser and Ness were in a battle of strength. Ness was trying to strike the Koopa with the bat, but Bowser had it grasped in his claws. The two were pushing the weapon between them, hoping they would be the one to get the hit. Young Link turned to see Ness' fans getting up off their feet. Even Bowser's fans were getting excited and cheering. He saw Bowser's family of little koopas, get up to push him forward. How lucky they were.

"WHERE ARE YOU LOOKING!" Young Link snapped back to reality, to see Ganondorf using his wizard foot, to attack him at the top of his head. The young smasher rolled just in time to evade the attack. Ganondorf had to stop, for a second to catch his breath after the attack while Young Link looked at the crowd again. He couldn't even hear any of his fans anymore.

"Oh…I see now." Ganondorf said. He chuckled to himself. "Why didn't I notice before?"

Young Link turned back to Ganondorf and readied his sword. "What are you talking about? Focus on the battle!"

Ganondorf crossed his arms. "I was. But I find this simply divine! You can't concentrate with all these families around." His evil grin only grew wider when he saw Young Link's eyes widen. "I knew it. I had forgotten how your family died in the war." He eyed the crowd himself. "All these people here are enough to make any orphan, just focus on how they're all alone."

"Shut-up." Young Link said in a large hiss.

"Listen kid. If you're going to let dead nobodies control your life, why don't you just drop off the stage right now? Save me the time and energy." Ganondorf proposed. "Or you can pretend you're dead like your parents and they'll call it a knock out!" he said evilly.

"Don't talk about my family!" Young Link charged at Ganon, only to be knocked down on the ground. Before he could get up, Ganondorf put his foot on his face. "I want to crush you, but I love talking about death more. Yes, your father died by a sword launched directly in his neck and then heart. I loved it when they finished, by slicing his head clear off his shoulders."

"Stop it…" Young Link mumbled.

"Oh...and let's not forget Mother dearest. The squad barricaded her whole body with so many arrows in her back, she looked like a spiky hedgehog. Too bad, I didn't get to see her shrivel up and die!" Ganondorf sighed. "I guess I have to thank you for being born. Otherwise, I wouldn't have seen such entertaining deaths. All to protect scum like you!"

"I SAID STOP IT!" Young Link suddenly had the strength to slip his head out from under the Gerudo's boot.

Ganondorf fell off balance as Young Link escaped and back up. His eyes were on fire and like a mad dog as he saw his prey Ganondorf. He let out a scream. "I'LL KILL YOU!" While the warrior was down, Young Link used his spin attack to throw him off balance. Then, as he flew in the air, Young Link jumped up and brought his sword down on warlock's stomach! Ganon was sent flying. Young Link landed on the ground so hard, a mass of dust shot up in the sky and he couldn't see a thing.

Young Link was frothing with blind fury. He just wanted to stab Ganondorf over and over till he was good and dead. But he was gone and the match was over. He made a move to leave, but felt a rough hand grab his shoulder. That one hand held him in place. Young Link felt an eerie feeling. A feeling of darkness. He looked through the corner of his eye, to see Ganondorf had a grip of his shoulder. Young Link was paralyzed with too much fear to move. It was something about his creepy touch.

"Listen…kid." Ganondorf whispered. "You're weak. Because you're weak, your family is dead. It's…all…your…fault…" With that, he spun Young Link around fast, and greeted him with his deadly move; The Warlock Punch. As soon as the punch made impact, Young Link blacked out completely. But he knew, he was sent flying and he had lost the match.

* * *

Young Link looked up at the night sky. The time was hours after the matches and the Family Melee was finally over. As Young Link had guessed, he and Ness did lose the match thanks to him. He apologized to Ness, but as usual Ness said he didn't care. It was just fun to be able to do the matches. Young Link looked down at the people leaving from the roof of the mansion. The mansion roof was the Hylian's favorite place to hang out. Below him, he could see some of the smashers talking with the departing people. 

He could see Zelda talking with her father. He had come to see her daughter for the first time in a match. Young Link turned away from them as he saw Zelda hug her father tightly. He turned to Ness, who was introducing his parents to Nana and Popo and their parents. They all were laughing up a storm. Envy started to burn deeply in Young Link's heart.

"So this is where you're hiding."

Up above Young Link, was Link standing and looking over the edge of the roof. He walked over to where his younger counterpart was and sat down next to him. Link smiled. "It really is nice up here huh?"

"Um…yeah." Young Link looked at him. "How did you know about my secret spot?"

"You mean _**our**_ secret spot. Your likes and dislikes are my likes and dislikes little dude. We're the same person remember? " Link explained. "So of course we would have the same secret spot."

Young Link nodded. "That is true." Silence overcame the two smashers. They watched the people below them slowly depart from the mansion. "Finally…" he muttered.

Link turned to Young Link. "Family Melee too much for you?" Link nodded, as Young Link pondered what he meant by the comment. "It was for me too. Too much mushy gushy love! Plus the families were complaining about how violent we were. Can you believe stuff like that?"

Young Link shook his head. "That's not why it was exhausting for me. It was much more than that. It's actually about earlier on, when we were in my room." Young Link tapped his feet against the roof. "Don't you think it's stupid that Master Hand assigned this dumb Smash Family Melee thing? I mean…it's just so… cruel. Doesn't he realize some of us are without families?"

"Oh I see." Link said softly. He knew he was right. He didn't know what it was about Young Link, but Link always felt he had a telepathic connection with him. Link could understand his feelings and Young Link could understand his. It was the reason why, Link had ventured up to the little Hylian's room. His friends said they only understand each other, because they're the same person. Link believed that too, but he still felt an even stronger connection.

Thinking on Young Link's statement, Link could understand how he felt. Their parents were dead and they had no one family related, to come and support them. But Link was already used to things like that. When the smashers would go home to visit families on vacation or when they were making gifts for their parents. Link had been there and he had sat through all of it for years. But Young Link was just beginning to experience it. Even if he was very intelligent and mature, for his young ten-year-old age, he was still a kid. Family departure takes along time to grow up from.

Young Link tapped Link's shoulder. He hadn't said a word for a long time. "Um…Link? What do you think?"

"Oh sorry Lil bro…I mean Young Link. I understand what you're getting at." Link started. He turned to face the younger replica. "I must say, you do a lot of thinking for a ten-year-old. We are the unlucky ones aren't we? Our parents died while we were still an infant." Link placed a hand on Young Link's hair, seeing the subject was still tinder to the little scamp. "They could've taught us many things."

"I just wish I could've done something to save them. But I was a weak infant back then. Though I hate to say it, Ganondorf's right." Young Link felt miserable. "It's my fault Mother and Father died."

Link frowned. "Now come on Young Link. You know Ganondorf is always trying to say stuff to get it in our heads. He only wanted to win the match. You know there was absolutely nothing you could do. You were just a new born baby." Link placed an arm around Young Link. "It's hard to accept those facts that they're gone. But sitting alone in the dark, is only making the problem bigger. It'll only make it harder to bear for years to come."

"How did you deal with it?" Young Link asked.

"Instead of thinking about what I lost, I started to think about what I have. Like my friends here and back in Hyrule. Saria, Malon, Marth, Roy, Fox, Mario, and the list just goes on." Link chuckled. " Plus, you know Zelda is very special to me. If it wasn't for all these friends, I really don't know where I would be. They're…"

"Family. Is that what you're going to say?" Young Link snapped, shutting Link off from talking. Seeing he didn't say no, Young Link rolled his eyes. "I knew it. Link, you should know, I'm your younger counterpart. You didn't fall for corny facts like that when you were my age right? You see it's not so simple."

"You're right. Maybe it's a little TV sitcomish. But it doesn't change the fact, that you still have your caring friends. That's enough to make anyone happy." Link pointed out.

Young Link glared at Link and all of a sudden, punched him hard in his side. "You don't understand at all! I don't want to go out there with people who still have someone they can call "Mom" or "Dad"! Why should I have to be punished?"

"Hey!" Link was getting angry with Young Link himself. "I know exactly what you're talking about. I've already been through it! I'm trying to tell you, things will get better!"

"What are you going to do? Can you bring them back to life!" Young Link shouted at Link. Link's eyes widened, but he didn't say a single word. Young Link turned away from him. "That's what I thought! There is absolutely nothing you can do to make this better. I'm going to live a life without even knowing what my family members even looked like! How thrilling!" Young Link angrily brought his knees to his chest and hid his face in them.

Link reached out a hand to touch him, but slowly withdrew it. _Maybe there really isn't any point in trying to hide it. Though I've grown older and mature, I still think about my parents. Just wondering, what they were like. I would give anything, just to know something about them. _

"Hello boys."

Young Link didn't lift his head, to see Zelda had come up on the roof. Link gave her a light smile as she came and sat down on the other side of Young Link. She was carrying a small blue bottle in her hand. The little boy lifted his head, as Zelda placed the bottle in his lap. "Here. It's for your stomach. You must still be in pain from that Warlock Punch. I was so worried, he was going to seriously harm you."

"Thank you." Young Link opened the bottle. The contents had a fruity fragrance to them. He took a small sip of the medicine. It tasted like green apples. Being one of Young Link's favorite fruits, he drank the concoction down quickly.

Zelda sighed and looked up at the sky. "I'm really proud of how you handled yourself out there with Ganondorf. What he said to you was wrong." She clenched her fist. "Such a despicable man. In fact, I'm proud of both of you." She felt both Link's look up at her, looking for a reason why she was happy with them.

She didn't hesitate to tell them. "I know you guys were unlucky. Losing your father and mother at infancy. You don't know how bad it made me feel. I thought you would be so miserable today. But I'm so glad, you two didn't let this Family Melee thing get the best of you."

Young Link shook his head. "I don't know about Link, but I…lost it. Ganondorf just made me so angry. But at the same time, he did prove to me I have no family."

Link agreed with his younger friend. It ws funny to him, how he was agreeing with someone younger than him. But then again it was himself, so he was still agreeing with himself either way. **(a/n: it's a miracle if you guys could understand that sentence. I had to think about it twice!) **"And that there's no way to bring them back. We can never tell our children of the future what our family was like."

"I see. Well…" Zelda looked from Link to Young Link. She wasn't sure if she could help them. But to return smiles to her friends' faces. she would do anything. "Remember though, you two still have your friends."

Young Link was tired of everyone telling him that. He didn't mean to, but he raised his voice with Zelda. "Would you stop saying that! It's not the same! Friends can't replace your family!" Link thought about saying something, but he still agreed with his younger self.

Link nodded, before placing his own thoughts. "They won't be with you always. Sooner or later they go back to their own families and we're left alone. You don't know how miserable it is to sit here alone on the holidays when everyone else goes to see their families."

Zelda didn't expect them to get defensive, but she wasn't going to let them be the winners of her point. "It's true. They won't exactly take on your paternal needs.But friends don't last forever?" Zelda restated Link's own words, as a question."

She continued on. "Then I have a question for you. If this is true, does this mean you don't plan on staying friends with me? I considered us all to be life long friends. In fact I consider that with all my friends here. If SSBM ever had to end, I wouldn't let the smashers fade from my memory. I'd keep in contact with everyone and if I couldn't do that…" Zelda placed a hand on her heart. "They would be right here. For I, cherish them all dearly. Minus a couple smashers."

Link realized Zelda's point, just as she finished the statement. Friends in your heart are meant to remain there. They were your family. Even if it was like a family sitcom, it was still the truth. So maybe sitcoms were educational. Young Link didn't agree with Zelda though. But Link felt he could carry on from where Zelda had finished.

Link suddenly chuckled. "You know, you're absolutely right Zelda. Thanks." Link looked down at Young Link. "We're not alone little dude. No matter how much you say friends aren't family." Link started to laugh. "The fact is they are!"

Young Link frowned. "I don't think so." He pouted.

"Yes, you do. But you just don't want to admit it. I'll explain. We have people here who are always ordering us around and telling us what to do. Do you know who they are?"

"Um…" Young Link scratched his head. Where was Link going with this? "Master Hand and Crazy Hand?"

"Yes. They're like our fathers.As creepy as it sounds." Link thought of another example. "Zelda and Peach are always taking care of you when you're sick or injured right?" Young Link nodded again. "They care for you, me, and everyone else like a mother would. Finally all these other crazy smashers are always running around and causing chaos. Just like a bunch of crazy siblings. You see, friends are the perfect replacement for our lost family. They all have been caring for us, for years."

Young Link looked at Link and Zelda for a moment. As he peered harder at them, he started to see his parent's faces. His father had brown hair cut like his own, with those same blue eyes. His mother looked beautiful with her long flowing hair pulled into a braid. They smiled at him for a brief second before fading away and his friends' faces came to vision again.

Young Link shut his eyes. He felt a sudden bliss return to his face. "You're right. Our family has been here the whole time. It just took me a long time to realize it." He suddenly felt the urge to hug somebody. He chose Link to be the victim and squeezed him tightly."Thanks you guys."

Zelda nodded sympathetically and stroked his hair, as if he were her own precious child. "We would never leave you lost and confused."

Young Link looked up at his older counterpart. "Hey Link." Link made a humming noise, to indicate he was listening. "Can you call me…little bro again and I can call you big bro?"

Link pulled apart from Young Link and ruffled his heard, treating him like a kid brother. "You know it little squirt!" he joked.

"Hey!" Young Link pouted playfully. "I want you to call me lil bro! Not squirt!"

Link put Young Link's head in a headlock. "Make me!" He started to lightly bop him on the head. "You're not strong enough!" The two "brothers" laughed. Zelda giggled, happy to see their smiling faces again.

"Hey." Young Link looked over at Zelda. He smiled widely. "Is there still some cake downstairs from the celebration? Let's go get some sis!" Young Link nicknamed Zelda. "I feel no one but you is deserving of that title. You've always been caring for me, like an older sister."

Zelda blushed out of embarrassment, yet she felt honored. "Oh…Young Link." She said softly to her newfound brother. "That's so sweet!"

"Well…being the older brother! That means I pick on little sisters too." Without warning Link pulled Zelda's hair, making her yelp in surprise. He dropped Young Link, when he saw Zelda glaring at him. "Ha, ha!" Link teased.

"Link! You're so immature!" Zelda got up and charged after the Hylian who was escaping. She shook her fist in the air, playing along. "Get back here, you meanie!"

"Hey! Wait for me!" Young Link scooped himself up off the floor. He smiled to himself while he chased after his friends. His parents may have been gone and he would never see them alive again. But he knew he would never feel a hole in his heart again. Why you ask? The reason is something strong, was keeping his doubts, worries, and fears patched up, never to spill out.

The Friends In His Heart.

* * *

_A/N: So this is the one-shot. In dedication to my friend in a way. Even though she'll never see it. But it made me feel so much better. I don't know how much feedback I'll get, but I'd love to hear your opinions. Please review and thanks in advance if you do! _

_**Royal Kenya**_


End file.
